kaophusfandomcom-20200213-history
Races, governance and relations
Aeluru The Aeluru, often referred to as 'Cat-Folk' are spread throughout the kingdoms of Kaophüs. From the Jandei Desert to Lloetsi Jungle, the plains of the Emerald Shores and the Mirrorsands. The appearance of Catfolk vary even greater than humans, with their size ranging from five to seven feet tall. They are almost always covered in a coat of fur, from short to long, thin to thick, though hairless variations are not unheard of. They have the bone structure of a cats, but are bipedal. They have retractable claws in their hands and feet, and are feline in appearance. The Aeluru are tribal in nature, with some tribes being nomadic. Despite a healthy distrust of others, they are generally known to be welcoming towards most races as a people, although they often find humans to be their greatest allies. Aeluran is the native language spoken by the Cat-Folk, although most will generally speak Common. The Aeluru do tend towards good alignments, but there is much variation in Aeluran behaviour and appearance from trible to tribe. Dragonborn The majority of the proud and noble clans of Dragonborn live amongst the hills and mountainous areas throughout the regions of both The Spears and Adamant Spires. Dragonborn don't favor races based on history, despite their deep immersion in conquests and stories of the past. Commonly, their relation-based decisions are dependant on the attitude of the person that they associate with. Tradition, the strongest of glues, holds Dragonborn clans together. Each group of Dragonborn may have its own traditions, as well as outlooks on life, but ideologies tend to follow those of lawful society. The most important thing to a Dragonborn is keeping your word. Dragonborn speak Draconic, although many will also speak Common. Dragonborn adventurers are also drawn to the languages of powerful beings, namely celestials and devils. Dwarves The ancient home of the Dwarves lies in The Ice Forge, on The Sea of Ice, although many now dwell in the growing city of Cadun, in the North of El-Hawan. The Dwarves second home is at sea, in great armored galleons bolstered by magic. Dwarves have a reputation for being cantankerous, although they do share a bond due with Humans and Aeluru due to their common struggle. Dwarves and tinkering Gnomes get on well, but sneaky Halflings will often be kept at arm's reach. However, a Dwarf who is kept well fed and full of mead can soon begin to see the good in anyone. Dwarven is the primary spoken language, although it bears many similarities to Gnomish. As such, speakers of both can normally manage to have a conversation on a basic level. Common is often known, particularly to any seafaring Dwarf. Elwyr Elwyr were a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. They lived in places of ethereal beauty, in the midst of ancient forests or in silvery spires glittering with faerie light, where soft music drifts through the air and gentle fragrances waft on the breeze. The Elwyr loved nature and magic, art and artistry, music and poetry. The Celestial Vale and Yehmwen Forest were originally home to the Elwyr people, who disappeared long ago when Mystra was taken captive. Gnome and Halflings Gnomes and Halflings see each other as close cousins, and often make camp or even begin settlements together. Both can be found in the various woods and forests of the world, with the more curious and adventurous making their way to nearby cities in order to seek adventure. Gnomes and Halflings tend to speak each others languages, as well as Common. Human Humans are located throughout the entire world. From large cities to small villages in the woods, nomads in the great deserts and fishermen in seaside towns. They are the most common of all the races. Humans are friendly in general, and have particularly close relations with the Dwarven and Aeluru peoples. Humans tend to speak Common as their primary language. Tiefling Tieflings are a rarity within the world of Kaophüs. Often loners and otherworldly to the point of sometimes being visually terrifying to an onlooker, they tend to take their place in the shadows. Ykra The Ykra are one of the oldest races. Corrupted with dark magic by a powerful leader known as Vah'Sku. The Abyssal The Abyssal are the servants of Krad'Ulgur, who dwell in the Grim Keep to the North.